


The Gift

by Veul_McLannon



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, another bang-on-200-word ficlet :), vetinari is a jealous so and so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veul_McLannon/pseuds/Veul_McLannon
Summary: In which Drumknott is given a gift by one of the junior clerks and Vetinari doesn’t in any way overreact.





	The Gift

“Drumknott,” Lord Vetinari approached his secretary’s desk, “I would like you to ta-” he stilled suddenly, his eyes narrowing. Drumknott looked up, concerned, as the Patrician’s voice became almost preternaturally calm.

“What... is _that_.” He pointed a distasteful finger at the object nestled innocently among Drumknott’s writing implements.

It was pink and covered in little sparkly hearts, and had a fluffy magenta ball of feathers on the end. It was a pencil. Drumknott’s ears began, chameleon-like, to assume a similar hue.

“I was... gifted it, my lord. I found it on my desk this morning; I rather assumed it was a prank. However," he smiled almost apologetically, "A pencil is after all a pencil, my lord, no matter the giver’s intent.”

“Is it, now,” growled Vetinari, before sweeping from the room. Drumknott bit his lip and sent up a quiet prayer for the immortal soul of the little idiot who had left it there. Probably the new hire, who hadn’t been taught the score yet. Vetinari, while generally of the rather progressive view that materials, land and goods belonged to The People rather than a small subset thereof, could be somewhat medieval when considering the ownership of one Rufus Drumknott.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just posting this so they're all together... no point it sitting finished and not in its proper folder~


End file.
